


Genii

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Post-Avengers, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Tony was, undeniably, a genius.Bruce was less so.





	Genii

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Genius

Tony spent his life innovating: building machines; then an AI; then a long stint with the military—from which he could never wash the blood from his hands; then, of course, the Iron Man suits.

 

Bruce had done nothing remarkable as a child; after the accident, the Hulk was the only remarkable thing about him at all.

 

Tony was, undeniably, a genius.

 

Bruce was less so.

 

They were drinking at the private bar on Tony’s floor in Avengers tower—it was basically another Wednesday night for Tony, while for Bruce this was a milestone. Tony was knocking back drinks like it was nothing, not even a little bit tipsy. Bruce was still nursing his second beer of the night, and was already pliant and loose-lipped.

 

Tony was endlessly amused by these turn of events.

 

“—but doesn’t it _fascinate_ you? I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’ll never fully understand the other guy, not in my lifetime. I’ve given up on trying to find a cure after all.” He was gesticulating wildly, slightly manic like the way he got after a transformation. “Still, where does all the mass _go_? How can such a fundamental change happen _on a cellular_ level, and I come out of the experience whole again? With my brain intact!”

 

Tony smirked into his drink.

 

“Maybe I am a mutant, just like he said.”

 

Tony—paused.

 

“He always told me I was abnormal. You said it yourself, I should be dead from that amount of gamma radiation. Why aren’t I?”

 

Tony...thought he should stop this before Bruce said anything he might regret. Instead, he stared transfixed at the side of Bruce he had never seen before.

 

“Speaking of death. How fucking sad is it that that’s all I’ll be remembered for. I’ll be lucky if my epitaph says anything other than ‘Hulk smash!’—I’ll be lucky if I have one at all.”

 

“Bruce—”

 

“I’m a joke, Tony. My whole life is a joke, and I’m the punchline. I’m a scientist whose only accomplishment is turning my body into a weapon.”

 

Tony was done. He practically hissed, “That _?_ Is _not_ _true_.”

 

That cut Bruce off. His face was scrunched up, and he bit his lip as if he regretted saying anything at all.

 

Tony was not having it. “You are a brilliant fucking scientist, whose research is now being used to save thousands of young men and women from radiation poisoning.”

 

Bruce made to interrupt, but Tony didn’t let him.

 

“You’ve made more strides working with our intellicrops than I ever could. You’re providing clean water to third world countries and changing the lives of millions of people. Bruce, you invented a fucking _gamma shield_ that could rival Cap’s! Which is _made,”_ Tony emphasized, “—from the most durable metal _on Earth._ ”

 

Bruce closed his eyes to hide how bright they were.

 

“And you know what, Banner? You’re a good fucking man. That beats genius any day.” When Tony finished, he was breathing heavily. In order to make a point, he took a large swing of his drink and gave Bruce a pointed look. “Capiche?”

 

Bruce’s eyes were still closed, but his lip quirked up in the slightest hint of a smile. “Yes, mother.”

 

“You bet I’m proud of you, son.” Tony waggled his eyebrows. Changing the subject abruptly, he said, “Now, if you wanna talk about bad parenting, let me tell you about the time dad didn’t notice _I’d run away from home_ …”

 

Bruce listened to Tony ramble on about memories, thinking that not only was he a scientific genius, he was also brilliant at being the only person who could make Bruce feel like his life was _worth_ something.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
